


PFM One-Shots

by NJwillnotstop



Series: The Cabin [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJwillnotstop/pseuds/NJwillnotstop
Summary: This is a series of short One-Shots from my other fic Perfect For Me.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Pietro Maximoff/Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Series: The Cabin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176515
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. PIETRO’S POTTY MOUTH PUNISHMENT

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in which Slavery is normal, this does not mean that I condone any of the actions done in this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro is punished after Buck left (ASLlover23)

Stark family dinners were always weird. Either it was extremely formal or they pigged out on the couch while watching TV. Today was one of the formal dinners, and the four Starks sat quietly around the dining room table. Both the twins were silent as their owners tinkered with their various devices, the only noise being the soft clinks. Pietro and Wanda knew better than to talk, even if their master and mistress were in the best of moods, they rarely ever talked about anything interesting. The twins just tried to eat as quickly as possible so that they could escape back to their room before they were dragged somewhere else. 

“So I found out our boy apparently has a potty mouth when we're not around,” Tony stated nonchalantly with a smirk on his face. Pietro freezing at the statement.

“What?” Pepper asked, putting down her phone, her full attention turning to the boy. Tony may be the more active owner, but Pepper was far scarier when she was mad. 

“According to Barnes, he was using some very colorful words when he and Peter walked in.” Stark snitched, still not looking up from his tablet. 

“Well, that just won't do.” She sighed, leaning back, crossing her legs, and tapping her fingers on the table. “Giving us such a bad image.” 

It was torture waiting for the woman to make up her mind. Tony didn’t necessarily care about cursing, but Pepper hated it. Pietro’s mouth was the thing he got in trouble for most often and the woman got less patient each time she had to punish him for it. He just hoped that she didn’t ask what he was cursing at, the woman had been looking for an excuse to take away the console from him, and he had just given her the perfect opportunity. 

“Well let’s get this over with,” She sighed standing up and clearing off in front of her. “Pants off, on the table ass facing me.”

She then called one of the house staff to bring in a cane. He was a large man who mainly worked in the security detail. Pepper never wanting to get her hands dirty if she didn’t need to, so she rewarded the staff by letting them give punishments when the twins deserved it. This particular guard had prevented Tony from getting into a fight with one of the paparazzi. 

“Give him 15 lashes and a good fucking.” She told the man as she took Pietro's old seat for a better view. Don’t go easy.”

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing as the first hit echoed through the room. All eyes were locked on the boy as hit after hit made the boy squirm and scream into his folded arm. All eyes beside Wanda’s who remained focused on the plate in front of her, trying to zone out the sounds of her brother in pain. Tony tapped the table lightly making the boy look up at him with tear-filled eyes, though he wouldn’t let any of them fall. He made sure that the boy knew to keep eye contact with him through the whole beating. 

After the 15 lashes had been delivered, the man placed the cane by the chair and climbed onto the table. He undid his pants and slid on a condom as Pietro braced himself for what was coming. ‘I’ve had worse.’ He told himself. ‘It’s only one and he’s no Bucky Barnes’. He repeated those two phrases over and over again as the man lined up and then brutally thrust inside. It hurt. The boy groaned and took a moment to rest his forehead on his arms as the man fucked him like a bull in a rut, before looking back up at his smirking owner. At least he was small, or at least with Piertos standards. He was thick but even Clint was longer than the man inside him. What he leaked in size he sure as hell up for in pure animalistic thrusts thought.

Wanda watched Pepper when she had finished eating. The woman always watched the twin's punishment with cool disinterest. If the woman reacted that's when she could worry until then she would just remain quiet and hope that her brother wouldn’t be too battered later. As bad as the punishment might sound, Wanda knew it was purely for humiliation. The boy would be fine but extremely embarrassed especially as the staff watched on for the aftermath too. 

The man groaned loudly as he finished off in the boy, and took only a minute to collect himself before pulling out and getting down from the table. 

“Thank you, Ty.” Pepper statted to the main as if it was just business as usual. “You can just leave the condom on his back.”

The man did with a sinister smirk, watching the white liquid begin to escape from the plastic and run down the boy's back. Pietro didn’t dare move until the man was gone and Pepper beckoned him over. He carefully got down and made his way to kneel by the woman's side. He kept his eyes submissively on the floor until the manicured hand gently gripped his chin and made him look at her. 

“I do not want to hear of this happening again.” She sighed, “we have had this discussion too many times.”

“I’m sorry.” The boy muttered. 

“Go shower, you can apologize properly later.” She stated, the table going back to what it was before. Minus the boy who shamefully made his way through the large house with a bruised ass and cum dripping off his back.


	2. AFTERMATH OF CLINTS PUNISHMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Clint and Nat left the Cabin after the boys time in the barn

The ride home was horrible. Nat let me sit in the front seat but ignored me the whole way home. I tried to apologize again, just to fill the silence, but she ordered me to shut up. I hated the quiet, it reminded me too much of not being able to hear. One of my old masters used to take away my hearing aids as punishment, but Nat had never done that. Instead, she let me get surgery to help me hear a little and even had Mr. Stark made me a pair of hearing aids that were semi-permanent. I tried to focus on that fact and the sounds of passing traffic as we made our way home. 

When we arrived at our apartment Nat left me in the small living area and went to the bathroom. My stomach growled from not having eaten since yesterday, but I didn't dare go anywhere near the kitchen. I debated disappearing into my little bedroom and nursing my wounds, but Bucky’s advice from earlier came to mind. I headed to Nat's rooms instead, removing my shirt and climbing onto the soft bed. I knelt with my legs apart, hands face up on my knees, and head locked on the covers. I knew she was taking a shower so I took the time to calm myself. As much as I hated being a slave, Nat was my best option, both my previous Masters had proven that. I also wasn’t stupid. I knew if Nat ever wanted to get rid of me, she would give Bucky first dibs, and he was the worst of them all. I would do anything to stay out of that barn, even if Peter seemed to have softened him slightly. 

“Go to bed Clint.” Natasha sighed, drawing me back into the room. “I’m tired.”

I debated doing as she said, not warning to piss her off more than she was, but I needed to be forgiven. I looked up at her through my eyelashes, hoping to seem as submissive as possible. She was only wearing a silk robe, a pair of underwear, and a shirt. 

“Please Mistress, let me make it up to you.” I tried.

“I’m not in the mood.”

“Then let me relax you while you go to sleep.” 

She sighed at that, removing her robe and climbing into the bed. I moved out of her way as she got under the covers and picked up a book. Not taking it as a no, I carefully made my way under the covers and crawled between her spread legs. I was not a fan of pleasing her this way, but it always beat something getting shoved in my ass or down my throat. I quickly but carefully removed her underwear before getting to work. It was dark under the covers so I laid on my stomach and ran my hands down her thighs and on her crotch, getting my bearings. Once I was sure where I was I kissed the skin, until my lips found the soft folds. Sticking my tongue out I wasted no time in licking along the sit, slowly as first, as a gradually added pressure. I made sure to give an extra flick of my tongue and a kiss to the area whenever I grazed the clit. I lapped at the area gently but caressingly for a while until her hips slowly started thrusting. Only then did I use my hand to separate the lips and attack the clit directly, lapping my tongue and sucking the button. It was only around 5 minutes before I could hear her faintly moaning above me and I started flicking my tongue and sucking harder. She gripped my head between her thighs as she reached her climax, but I didn’t stopLickicking the area until her hand was in my hair and she was pulling me over her body. I panted as my head was dragged above the covers, but she quickly locked our lips. I had false ideas, this was not her kissing me, this was her tasting herself on my lips. She licked my face and in my mouth as I laid there pliant. 

“Maybe I should send you to Bucky more often.” She sighed after a while looking me in the eyes, for the first time in two days. “You're always so perfect when you come back.” 

“Please don’t.” I whimpered laying my head on her chest, “I’ll try and do better.” 

“You always say that Clint and yet here we are.” She sighed, petting my hair, “Now get back under there. Keep me content as I sleep.”

“Yes, mistress,” I muttered, before crawling beneath the covers. 


	3. WANDA'S PRESENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Wanda's time with the Starks on her birthday, someone tries to make it a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Brief mention of self-harm

I hated my birthday. I knew my brother did too, and we often bonded over the hatred for our special day. This year was especially bad. It shouldn’t have been, all we had to do was put on a show and spend the night with our owners, but I couldn’t help but feel bad for poor Peter for having gotten dragged into the day's events. Barnes was always there, but normally he was a lot more involved, always getting us some fucked up toy and helping Tony think up all sorts of awful ideas. It had been tame compared to other years, but as Steve led the shaking submissive out of the room, I couldn’t help but send up a quick prayer of protection for him. 

The rest of the night was a blur of hands and tongues. It was one of two days where there was no pain, Tony making sure to stretch us both carefully and actually using lube to make us only feel pleasure. In some ways, it was worse, and there had been years where my brother acted up all day in hopes that the man would just beat him instead. Luckily, this year we were dismissed once both Pepper and Tony had given us their “gifts”, allowed to dress and return to our rooms. Pietro didn’t even bother with the clothes as he sprinted to our room, and I prayed he would be okay. Normally he would stand in the hot shower until his skin was blistering, but Pepper had made Jarvis start regulating the water last year. 

I was drawn out of my thoughts, by a soft voice calling my name from one of the small alcoves. I paused in my steps making sure I heard it right, before smiling and slipping into the space. I couldn’t help but smile at the blond teen in front of me with a giant smile on his face. He was the only person in the world who could actually make me forget that I was a slave, and even though I knew that Tony and Pepper would be checking on us later I couldn’t help but risk seeing the boy. 

“I know you have to go soon,” He told me in his chirpy British voice, “But I couldn’t not tell you Happy Birthday.” 

“Vis, you know I hate my birthday.” I sighed politely. He wouldn’t understand, he was free. The only reason we were ever introduced was because his dad was Tony’s personal assistant. 

“I know, but I figured this would make it not suck so bad,” He smiled, handing me a small box. 

I opened it to see a pure black hexagon-shaped necklace, it was simple with a small dark red rope to tie it around my neck. It was nothing like the extravagant pieces that my owners made me wear, but I loved it. 

“It's obsidian.” He told me, kind of flustered. “It's supposed to help cleanse the psychic fog created by negative energy, or something. In the Middle Ages, it was thought to repel demons. I thought it might help.”

“This is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever given me.” I told him honestly, “Thank you. Truly.”

“Well, no one should hate their birthday.” He shrugged. 

I heard the growing sound of my owners talking as they came closer and knew that our time was up. I quickly gave him a peck on the cheek to show my gratitude, before hurriedly walking away. I couldn’t help the blush rise up my neck as I all but ran to my room, ignoring the questioning look my brother shot me as I walked in and hid the little box under our bed. I would have to make up an excuse for where I got the necklace because I never wanted to take it off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I may be a little obsessed with WandaVison but sue me.  
> Also. Me writing fluff. Wild!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any scenes you want to see here.


End file.
